


coke soulmates (in a totally non-drug way)

by edgaristheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coke Bottle AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing was the worst part of bets, Gavin had discovered in the twenty-six years he'd been alive (not that he'd been participating in the art of bets for that long).</p><p>aka</p><p>having each other’s names on coke bottles and discovering it in the line to pay au</p>
            </blockquote>





	coke soulmates (in a totally non-drug way)

**Author's Note:**

> im sleep-deprived but apparently tired me likes writing so really who am i to tell the poor sod off

Losing was the worst part of bets, Gavin had discovered in the twenty-six years he'd been alive (not that he'd been participating in the art of bets for that long). The stakes were high. Usually.

So _maybe_ the consequence of losing that _particular_ bet (the one that Gavin considered his best _lost_ bet, even better than the time Michael threw up five times in a row from something Gavin had created and knew was disgusting, Gavin also ended up throwing up through, that wasn't so nice) had been buying Coke for all of his friends (well, no, not really, only the five in the room at the time, if he had to buy drinks for _all_ of his friends he'd be broke as hell). It wasn't like he only made that bet because he knew it was his turn to buy drinks and he was too lazy to walk to the store. No, not Gavin Free. And then fuckin' Gavin Free lost the bet and had to make the trek to the store anyway. At three in the morning.

So, of course, he was frustrated and mildly grumpy when he arrived at the store, wishing he had a licence, as he usually did whenever he had to walk anywhere. The store itself wasn't anything grand, a small 24/7 shop that was usually frequented by broke college kids, with a flickering florescent light declaring its 24/7 status, small metal racks (not all of them even filled with product) and overall ' _it's a miracle the shop's still in business_ ' vibe. Gavin hated the place (Ryan agreed with him but the others didn't count their opinion on the count that 'one's not American and the other's insane'. _Pricks_.).

He happened to be in luck, it seemed, the shop was only occupied by a few more people, on bad days there were _herds_ of college kids. Gavin didn't pay the other customers much attention though, quickly moving towards the fizzy drink section of the store. Grabbing the first Cokes that he got his hands on (which was a _feat_ , after four it was hard to grab them, considering Gavin didn't get himself a basket), Gavin turned around, moving towards the check-out, just wanting to get back to playing Halo (badly) with his friends. Who were still very much pricks. _It was just six drinks_.

The line at the check-out wasn't all that long, but it was longer than it often was, with two people already before Gavin. So he shrugged, placed the Cokes on the conveyor belt and had already begun texting by the time another person came up behind him and quietly commented, seemingly to themself: “Hello, Joel. Nice to meet another me.”

“What?” Gavin asked, bewildered, moving his gaze away from his phone, landing on the man in pyjama pants and a too-big hoodie and, _wow_ , he actually made that look attractive, “another you?”

“Uh,” the other man stuttered, eyes moving between the conveyor belt and Gavin every few seconds, “you didn't hear that.”

“Does that _ever_ work?”

“No,” the other (Joel?) shook his head, hands in his hair, messing it up further, “literally never.”

“Have you tried?”

“Always do,” the stranger smiled and, _holy shit_ , was that a gorgeous smile.

“So,” Gavin started, not exactly breathlessly but not completely full of breath either, “are you going to let a complete stranger continue thinking _whatever_ they want from that comment?”

The older (Gavin assumed) laughed, he did however explain, a smile on his face: “it's just, your Coke, it's named Joel. I am also named Joel.” He moved his hands in the direction of the Cokes and, sure enough, one of them clearly stated _“Share a Coke with Joel”_.

“Well, hello non-Coke Joel,” Gavin joked, moving his hand to the right, hitting the wall and almost dropping his phone, having forgotten about its existence, “oh, _jesus,_ ” moving his eyes back to Joel, who seemed to be holding back laughter, he continued, “if you forget this I'll forget about the Coke incident.”

“Deal,” Joel nodded, “you're next.”

“Nex-” Gavin started questioning, being interrupted by the cashier's cheerful greeting, “oh.”

Gavin wasn't certain why he, after paying for his _Coke army,_ leaned against a wall (didn't look as cool as it sounded) and waited for Joel to pay. It came as a surprise however when he noticed the Coke bottle Joel had bought amongst several beer bottles. “Wanna switch?”

“Switch?” Joel hummed, being smart enough to get a bag for his bottles, unlike Gavin, who just carried them, bottles trapped against his chest.

“Like,” Gavin tried to explain, swallowing, “you're Joel. So you should have the Joel bottle, right? And you have a bottle so we can switch.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Joel smirked though, “how do you expect to get one of those bottles from that mess without them all falling?”

“Haven't gotten that far.”

Joel laughed and moved closer to Gavin, squinting his eyes and pouting once he realised that he couldn’t see the names when they were bundled up against to Gavin's chest. So he plucked one from Gavin's bundle of Coke army and sighed a “not the right one” and placed it on the ground, something that Gavin frowned at, he could have sworn he saw the capital 'J' but shrugged, maybe it said Joey or another J name? That continued several times until Gavin only held one bottle and when Joel said “nope” once again, Gavin's mouth fell open. “What?”

“Hey, if you want a Joel however,” the older snickered, “I got one.”

“That would be lovely,” Gavin huffed.

“In your arms?” the snickering continued.

“Yes?” he really should have expected it but, when Joel moved the younger's hands around himself, Gavin's mind blanked. Joel was very... _warm_. That was one way to explain everything about the embrace, from the face pressing against his neck (he could _feel_ the warmth of Joel's blush), the warmth that spread from Gavin's head to toes, just, everything was warm and Gavin didn't want to move away.

It didn’t help that he could _feel_ Joel's smile against his skin.

Later, though not a lot, after the hug had ended, Joel did switch their Coke bottles and Gavin couldn't stop laughing for a long time, Joel's bottle stared back at him, declaring _“Share a Coke with Gavin”._

(Ray kept joking about them being soulmates and the more Gavin fell in love with Joel the less he argued.)

**Author's Note:**

> ive been really down about a friendship recently so i wrote some shitty joelvin heyo


End file.
